


Turning Point

by DorsetGirl



Category: Green Day, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the 5th August 2011 <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/tag/friday%20drabble%20challenge">Friday Drabble Challenge</a> at <a href="http://Lifein1973.livejournal.com">Lifein1973</a>.</p>
<p>The challenge was to enter the name of your road into google images, and write a drabble inspired by the first image. Mine turned out to be a "Welcome to " sign at the side of the road. My enduring love of Green Day delivered the first line without discernable pause for thought,  but it turned out there was more to say than would fit in a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Green Day do not feature in this fic - they are tagged because the fic is written around the first verse of _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_.

~ ~ ~

**_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_ **

Like so many of the most important moments in life, it had arrived unheralded. A flicker at the corner of his eye and the car was upon him, under him, past him; the fork in the road turned out to be a temporal one, and he hadn’t even _seen_ the signposts as he took, unasked, the biggest turning of his life.

 

**_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_ **

It certainly had. It may sometimes have felt more like _by the bollocks_ , especially when Gene was involved, but on the whole Sam felt time had served him well in directing him to 1973. It wasn’t everyone that got the chance to do everything again but better.

 

**_So make the best of this task and don’t ask why_ **

He’d done his best, no-one could ever deny him that. Day after month after year, Sam had toiled like a beast of the field. Sweated like one too, for lack of air conditioning and the effort it took to keep his hands off Gene in the office. The task, he’d assumed, was to improve policing as much as to keep the streets clean, and he was fairly confident he’d done that.

He never did stop asking why, though.

 

**_It’s not a question, but a lesson learned in time_ **

It had taken him a while to ease off with the questions and pay attention to the lessons and the learning. It turned out that 1973, and Gene in particular, had every bit as much to teach him as he, indisputably, had at his disposal to offer them. Both sides had gained, and no-one (putting aside questions of Ruth and Maya) had lost.

 

**_It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right_ **

Unpredictable was the understatement of the century. Straight white male, clean and tidy, organised to the point of obsession, seeks slob. Who’d have thought? It certainly was right, though. For so many reasons - Sam never stopped thinking of new ones - never in his life had things been quite so right.

 

**_I hope you had the time of your life_ **

Oh, he’d had that all right. The best that anyone could ever wish for. With Gene at his side and time _on_ his side, he had made the best of it all. He had truly had the time of his life.

~ ~ ~

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
